Returns
by So'rayaa
Summary: SG-1 geht zu einem anderen Planeten, auf dem sich Außerirdische Technologie befindet. Aber diese bringt ihnen etwas unerwartetes zurück. Was passiert, wenn jemand der lange Tod war, plötzlich wieder am leben ist?Sam/Jolinar Martouf/Lantash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem englischen  
Die Figuren gehören mir nicht und die Geschichte ist von HathorGirl.

Ich mag alle ihre Geschichten sehr also wer Interesse hat hier ist ein Link zu ihrem Profil: .net/u/2336853/HathorGirl

A/N: Die Geschichte spielt in der Mitte der 4. Staffel. Die Tok'ra sind immer noch auf Vorash.

1.

Wir sind auf einer Mission zu P2X-367, denn dort wurden sehr gut erhaltene Ruinen gefunden, die von einer unbekannten außerirdischen Rasse stammen. Was mich angeht, ich bin schlecht gelaunt. Ich habe vor kurzem von meinem Dad erfahren, dass man überlegt Lantash aus Martouf zu entfernen. Ich weiß, dass sie in Stasis sind seitdem sie als Zatarcs erschossen wurden, aber eigentlich dachte ich die Tok'ra würden versuchen sie zu heilen? Doch es scheint als wollten die Tok'ra Wissenschaftler bloß mehr Informationen über die Zatarcpragrammierung sammeln, und die bekommen sie nur durch eine Autopsie von Martouf.

Lantash aber würde alles heilen, wenn man es ihm erlauben würde – und er würde es schaffen – aber dann wäre da ja nichts mehr zu untersuchen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie einfach nicht das Leben eines ihrer Symbionten riskieren wollen, nur um das eines Menschen vielleicht zu retten. Der Symbiont kann ja einen neuen Wirt bekommen! Ja, ich weiß, so denken die Tok'ra normalerweise nicht, aber anscheinen tun es ein paar der Tok'raräte – und natürlich ein paar ihrer Wissenschaftler!

Ich sage mir immer wieder das Dad gesagt hat, dass sie so schnell keine Entscheidung fällen würden, vielleicht ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht und ja, der Rat ist nicht gerade für seine schnellen Entscheidungen bekannt...

„Hast du irgendeine was das ist?" fragte Daniel.

Ich komme näher zu ihm und dem unbekannten Gerät.

„Nicht wirklich..." Jetzt erst schaue ich mir das Ding genauer an, es ist rund und verfügt über eine glatte Metalloberfläche, aus der 3 Antennen herausragen. Es sieht so aus als würde es einfach in der Luft mitten im Raum schweben.

„Ich denke aber wir sollten es besser nicht anfassen!" sage ich nur wenige Momente bevor Daniel seine Hand auf das Gerät gelegt hätte.

Das eigentlich auch für richtig haltend, nickt er und tritt zurück, gerade als wir etwas den Raum betreten hören und uns umdrehen.

„Habt ihr etwas Rausgefunden?" Der Colonel kommt gestützt von Teal'c in den Raum auf uns zu. „Denn wenn nicht, gehen wir sofort zurück!"

„Nein haben wir nicht. Aber ... was ist mit ihrem Fuß passiert, Sir?"

„Ich bin auf irgend so ne Pflanze getreten! Es hat mich fast sofort mit einer Art ... Sperr gestochen!"

Allermiert gehen Daniel und Ich schnell zu den Beiden. „Aber du bist OK oder? Ich meine es hat doch nichts injiziert oder so?"

„Nah, glaub ich nicht. Ich bin OK – mein Fuß tut nur scheiß weh! Gut, dann Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. – Ich hasse aggressive PFLANZEN!"

„Können wir morgen zurück kommen? Ich würde mir das Ding gerne noch genauer ansehen. Vielleicht enthält es Wissen wie das auf Heliopolis." Fragt Daniel.

Und auch ich muss zugeben: „Vielleicht. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall mehr herausfinden, Sir."

„Wie auch immer..."

„Irgendetwas kommt!" Sagt Teal'c plötzlich und lässt Jack runter um zum Eingang zu gehen, mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag.

Auf Teal'c vertrauend, da er Dinge immer vor uns bemerkt, hebe ich ebenso meine P90 und auch Jack und Daniel bereiten sich vor.

Ein paar Sekunden später kommt etwas durch die Tür, so schnell das es fast unmöglich war Dieses zu sehen, und zu allem Unglück fängt es auch sofort an kleine Pfeile auf uns abzuschießen. Die sind sehr schmerzvoll und gingen schnell zu Boden, es war unmöglich diesen Feind irgendwie zu treffen...Sie hören erst auf zu feuern als wir alle ohnmächtig waren. Kurz bevor ich Ohnmächtig wurde sah ich etwas grünes, Pflanzenähnliches – oder vielleicht auch eine Art Tarnung. Wie auch immer, ich bin mir sicher es ist dasselbe Ding, welches auch Jack verletzt hat. Sicherlich ist das Ihre Rache oder eine Art von Selbstverteidigung. Keine Ahnung was diese Dinger von uns denken...

Als ich später aufwache, sind wir alle wirklich schwer verletzt, aber wenigstens scheinen wir nicht vergiftet worden zu sein, außer natürlich, dass wir das Bewusstsein verloren haben...

„Was um Himmelswillen war das?" Fragt Jack merklich schwach.

"Anzunehmen das es mehr von den Kreaturen waren auf die du vorhin draufgetreten bist, O'Neill." Kommt es von Teal'c.

„Wahrscheinlich."

Daniel setzt sich neben mir auf: „Was ist passiert?"

„Rache der Pflanzen!" War Jacks einzige Antwort.

„Pflanzen?" Daniel sieht ziemlich verwirrt aus. Er ist weniger verletzt als wir anderen und schaffte es irgendwie aufzustehen. „Ich hohl schnell das Funkgerät..." Er dreht sich um, um das Funkgerät, das er während des Angriffes hat fallen lassen, aufzuheben. „Dann rufe ich Hilfe durchs Gate!"

„Whoa, Vorsicht!"

Er wäre fast gefallen, aber er kann seinen Fall stoppen, indem er sich mit der Hand gegen dieses Fliegende Gerät lehnt.

Ein Geräusch wie von Elektrizität war überall um uns herum zu hören und Daniel springt schnell von dem Gerät zurück.

Die gesamte Luft um uns herum beginnt zu summen und lichter fliegen plötzlich in dem Raum umher. Elektrische Bälle – oder so – heben uns alle in die Luft und es fühlt sich an als würde mein gesamter Körper vibrieren und in Flammen stehen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange das so geht, weil ich irgendwann Ohnmächtig geworden bin, aber als ich aufwache, liege ich wieder auf dem Boden.

Ich öffne langsam meine Augen und versuche mich an das Geschehende zu erinnern, ich kann meine Freunde hören, so dass ich weiß, dass auch sie leben. Ich fühle mich, als hätte mich jemand durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, auch wenn ich keine Schmerzen mehr fühle. Ich hebe eine Hand um sie mir anzusehen, als ich plötzlich einen kurzen, intensiven schmerz in meinem Nacken spüre. Ich habe ein starkes Gefühl in meinen Augen – als würden sie prickeln – doch dann weiß ich es! Meine Augen haben gerade Geglüht! Ich kann nichts sagen oder mich bewegen, ich habe keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper! Ich fühle mich als würde ich Pause machen.

Plötzlich höre ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich kenne diese Stimme. Jolinar!

_*Samantha...fürchte dich nicht, ich bin es Jolinar von den Tok'ra ...*_ einem Moment ist sie still. _*Das habe ich die schon erzählt...*_ Ich habe das merkwürdige Gefühl das sich jemand durch meine Erinnerungen wühlt.

+Warte! Was zur Hölle machst du wieder in meinem Kopf? Wurdest du nicht von dem Ashrak getötet?+

_*Tut mir leid, aber ich muss verstehen was passiert ist...Ich muss zugeben irgendwie bin ich verwirrt. Es scheint so als sollte ich momentan eigentlich Tod sein...ich war Tod, aber offensichtlich bin ich es wohl nicht mehr...*_

Ich fühle Bewegung hinten in meinem Nacken bis hoch in meinen Kopf. +Was tust du?+

_*Ausprobieren ob ich wirklich, körperlich hier bin, oder ob ich ein verrückter Nebeneffekt von diesem Gerät bin...*_

+Und du hast deinen physischen Körper gefunden.+ Das ist keine Frage, ich spüre wie sie sich bewegt!

_*Ja. Ich bin am leben auch Körperlich. Bin ich irgendwie...gerettet worden?*_

+Kann ich Kontrolle haben?+

Ich bin etwas nervös aber ein Teil von mir ist froh sie wieder zu haben. Ich muss verrückt sein... Vor allem wegen der ganzen Probleme die sie verursacht hat, zum Beispiel meine verwirrenden Gefühle für Martouf und Lantash. Ich fühle plötzlich eine große Angst um sie. Weil, wenn Dad recht hat werden sie bald wirklich fort sein.  
Jolinar ist meinen Gedanken gefolgt und ich fühle wie sie durch meine Erinnerungen über dieses Jahr geht – vor allem bezüglich den Tok'ra und ihren Gefährten.

_*Ihr habt die Tok'ra getroffen. Seid mit ihnen eine Allianz eingegangen...meine Lieblinge...ERSCHOSSEN! Sie sterben? Sie sind fast Tod? NEIN!*_

Ich fühle eine tiefe Trauer, stärker als alles was ich je gespürt habe. Es ist überwältigend. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, dass Jolinar mir nicht die Kontrolle überlassen hat, ich würde diese Gefühle nämlich heraus schreien und meine Freunde würden hergelaufen kommen – und ich würde wieder in eine dieser Zellen gebracht werden.

Irgendetwas schüttelt uns, aber Jolinar ist sich nichts als ihrer Trauer bewusst. An einem Punkt fühle ich wie ich die Kontrolle wieder erlange und so keuche ich laut auf. Ich kann fast nichts sehen oder über fast nichts anderes nachdenken, als die Menge an sehr starken Gefühlen meines Symbionts.

Ich entscheide mich dazu jetzt noch nichts zu den anderen zu sagen und ich werde Jolinars aufleben erst mal geheim halten.

„Sam!" ruft Danial.

„Ja!" murmle ich „Nicht so laut. Jesus. Ich bin doch nicht taub!"

„Sorry, Sam. Wir waren nur besorgt, weil du nicht reagiert hast – und du hast nur so ein merkwürdiges Geräusch gemacht."

„Weißt du, ich war einfach ein bisschen verwirrt. Außerdem habt ihr auch solche Geräusche von euch gegeben!" Sage ich unfreundlicher als ich eigentlich wollte. Ich brauche etwas anderes, um darüber nach zudenken, als den eigentlich toten, in Gefühlschaos versunkenen Symbionten in meinem Kopf. So setzte ich mich langsam auf, und fühle vorsichtig nach meinem Kopf.

„Yeah, wow, was war das?" Fragt Jack jetzt.

„Ich glaube nicht das wir uns beschweren sollten. Es scheint als hätte ES uns die Leben gerettet. Es hat uns geheilt von allen Verletzungen des Angriffes." Sag Teal'c schlicht.

„Ah ja...diese Pflanzendinger, oder was auch immer. Wir verschwinden besser bevor die zurückkommen." Jack steht auf, etwas schnell, sodass er fast wieder fällt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie zurückkommen." Gebe ich zu bedenken. „Sie denken wir seien Tod und wir haben nichts von ihnen gesehen, bis Sie auf einen von ihnen getreten sind, und deshalb denke ich, dass wir, solange wir auf den Wegen bleiben, sicher seien sollten."

„Ach, jetzt ist wieder alles meine schuld!" murrt Jack „Zurück zum Lager, Camper!"

„Uhm, sollten wir das Ding nicht studieren? Es könnte nützlich sein?" Sage ich und sage nicht mal, dass es auch Jolinar wieder erweckt hat, welche vor mehr als 2 ½ Jahren gestorben ist.

„Wir werden Das SGC bitten jemand anderen her zu schicken – wir gehen!"

Wir folgen Jack und kehren zurück zur Erde, nicht wirklich böse über diese Entscheidung Jacks, wir freuen uns alle auf die Zeit zum entspannen. Wir sind wohl alle auch noch etwas wirr im kopf...


	2. Chapter 2

HathorGirl: Ich unterstütze die Idee, die ich von anderen kenne, dass Jaffa keine Symbionten spüren können :)

A/N: Zweites Kapitel, wer sich an manchen Stellen wundert, ich möchte möglichst nah an der englischen Version der Geschichte bleiben, aber manchmal hab ich dann Zeitfehler ^^ weil ich noch nie so in der Gegenwart geschrieben hab ;)

2.

Nachdem Janet uns untersucht hat (wobei sie Jolinar nicht gefunden hat, weil sie nicht nach ihr gesucht hat – immerhin haben sind wir auf keine Jaffa oder andere Personen getroffen, die dieses spezielle Suchprotokoll erfordern würden) , und nach einer langen, langweiligen Abschlussbesprechung, dürfen wir uns endlich führ eine Weile ausruhen. Die Verwirrtheit und die Benommenheit, die die Heilung bei mir ausgelöst haben, hat endlich begonnen abzuklingen, aber weil Janet eingelenkt hat haben wir mehr Zeit zum Erholen bekommen und sollen alles ein wenig vorsichtiger angehen. Wir haben also 3 Tage frei. Der Colonel ist ziemlich schnell verschwunden, er sah begeistert aus – irgendwie wegen eines Simpson Marathon im Fernsehen oder so. Daniel will sich in seinem Labor verschanzen – wie ich's normalerweise auch machen würde. Und Teal'c ist irgendwohin verschwunden, vielleicht besucht er seinen Sohn.

Jolinar hat nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, es wirk so als hätte sie sich komplett zurückgezogen – teilweise, weil sie sehr traurig ist und andererseits, weil – ich denke – sie fühlt sich schlecht weil sie mich so zum Wirt genommen hat, wie es tat. Sie will mir meinen Freiraum lassen, aber eigentlich würde ich gerne mit ihr reden...Ich bin irgendwie im Konflikt mit mir selbst.

Ich dachte ich wüsste wie ich über sie fühle. Ich war sicher, dass ich ihr vergeben hatte – dass ich sie verstehe.

Doch jetzt, plötzlich, bin ich wieder ihr Wirt. Sie ist wieder da. Lebend. Das hat einige Dinge geändert. Auch meine Gefühle was sie angeht. Es ist plötzlich wieder wichtig.

Ich merke, dass es mir wohl mit den Erinnerung Flash-Backs und meiner Verwirrung helfen wird, es hilft mir vielleicht sogar mit meiner Unsicherheit was meine Gefühle für Martouf und Lantash angeht, wenn es nicht sowieso zu spät wäre. Außerdem hat das ganze alles vielleicht noch viel komplizierter gemacht. Absolut unmöglich, dass ich sagen kann welches ihre Gefühle sind und welches meine.

Unglücklich und mit dem Gefühl emotional total ausgelaugt zu sein, steh ich unter der warmen, harten Dusche, in dem Versuch, es mich reinigen zu lassen. Ich versuche zu vergessen – wenn auch nur für den Moment. Ich lasse das Wasser über mich laufen und kann tatsächlich einen Moment lang alles vergessen.

Plötzlich, spricht Jolinar mit mir.

_*Samantha...Das Alles tut mir so leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich ursprünglich zum Wirt genommen haben, dass ich dich unterdrückt habe, dass ich deine Freunde betrogen hab und am Meisten tut mir der ganze Schmerz Leid, den ich dir verursacht habe, durch den Ashrak. Glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass ich dich wirklich verlassen hätte, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären.*_

+Ich weiß, Jolinar. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich…nicht mehr.+ Ich weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist als ich es ausspreche.

_*Ich danke dir, dass du niemandem gesagt hast, dass ich hier bin. Ich denke du willst, dass ich dich verlasse? Ihr habt die Tok'ra getroffen, also solltest du sie kontaktieren, sodass wir sie bitten können, dass sie einen neuen Wirt führ mich finden. Sie können beweisen, dass ich wirklich Die bin für Die ich mich ausgebe – es wäre zwar einfacher gewesen, wenn ... wenn Martouf und Lantash am Leben wären, aber...*_

Ihre Gedankenstimme brach als sie von ihren Gefährten spricht. Und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen soll. Sie klingt so unglaublich traurig. Ich versuche sie mit wohlwollenden Gefühlen zu trösten und hoff, dass es funktioniert. Plötzlich hatte ich den großen Wunsch, ich könnte meine Arme um sie legen und die drücken, ihr helfen.

+Es tut mir so leid.+ sage ich einfach nur.

Ich habe mich abgetrocknet, angezogen und sitze nun alleine in einer Ecke der Cafeteria. Ich habe etwas zu Essen vor mir und nun entscheidet Jolinar sich wieder mit mir zu reden. Ich bin nur froh, dass meine Team-Kollegen gerade nicht hier sind.

_*Ich habe mir mehr deiner Erinnerungen angesehen. Ich weiß, dass die Möglichkeit groß ist, dass Lantash sich und Martouf heilen kann, wenn sie aus der Stasis genommen werden würden, und man sie mit einem Heilungsgerät unterstützen würde...und vielleicht zeitweise mit eurer Technologie um das Leben zu unterstützen.*_

+Aber dann weißt du auch, dass die Tok'ra es ihn gar nicht erst versuchen lassen wollen.+

Sage ich zu ihr, während ich unglücklich mit meiner Gabel zwischen den ekligen Schweinekoteletts mit grünen Bohnen herum stochere. Ich wünschte heute hätte es etwas Besseres gegeben. Ich bräuchte wirklich etwas was mich aufmuntert. Ich trinke einen Schluck Wasser und lasse dann meine Gabel sinken.

_*__ Ren'al und Theva haben die Zatarc-Forschung übernommen, Anise und Delek assistiere. Keiner von ihnen ist für sein Mitgefühl bekannt, und genauso wenig sind sie Freund von mir. Es wird mir nicht möglich sein sie zu überzeugen ihren Plan nicht weiter zu verfolgen. The wollen immer nur die Ergebnisse, wen sie dabei verletzen ist egal.*_

+Warum schlagen wir den Tok'ra nicht vor das Gerät zu benutzen, welches uns geheilt hat? – Und dich sogar gerettet? Es sollte in der lage sein Martouf und Lantash zu heilen – und das würde Ren'al und Delek aus der Situation ziehen, genauso wie ihre anderen Ausreden über die Gefahr für Lantash.+

_*Denkst du deine Leute würden zustimmen den Tok'ra davon zu erzählen?*_ fragt Jolinar mit Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme _*Das was ich in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen habe, lässt mich glauben das ihr nicht wirklich überzeugt seit von meinen Leuten, auch wenn wir Alliierte sind.*_

Ich bin ein wenig beschämt. Sie hat recht, das weiß ich.

+Ich werde es General Hammond vorschlagen – Ich glaube es ist aber weiterhin besser wenn du versteckt bleibst, für jetzt jedenfalls.+

Wir sind uns einig und nachdem wir etwas von dem ekligen essen runter gewürgt haben, gehen wir in mein Quartier, wo wir beide auch sehr schnell schlaf finden.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Am nächsten Tag fühlen Jolinar und ich uns beide besser, sodass ich zu Hammond gehe um nach einem Gespräch zu fragen. Eigentlich hat er sehr viel zu tun, willigt aber ein später am Tag mit mir zu reden. Um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben, beschließen Jolinar und ich, nach dem Frühstück, dass wir uns in meinem Quartier in Ruhe unterhalten sollten.

Es mag sein, dass sich ein paar Leute wundern werden, dass ich nicht wie immer in meinem Labor bin, aber Jolinar und ich _müssen_ mit einander reden.

Jolinar scheint bis jetzt durch alle meine Erinnerungen, die die Tok'ra und die Goa'uld betreffen gegangen zu sein, weshalb ich etwas beunruhigt bin, genauso wie von der ganzen Idee, dass jetzt jemand anderes alle meine Gedanken hören kann. Wie auch immer, zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, kümmert es mich eigentlich gar nicht so sehr, wie ich es erwartet hätte – vielleicht, weil ich Jolinar schon einmal in meinem Kopf hatte? Oder vielleicht, weil ich viele Tok'ra – inklusive meines Vaters – kenne, die kein Problem damit haben ihre Gedanken so zu teilen... Warum auch immer, ich gewöhne mich, überraschender Weise, daran. Eigentlich war ich früher schon, ab und zu, neidisch auf einige der Tok'ra, dafür, was sie hatten. Zum Beispiel sah es immer so aus als würden Martouf und Lantash perfekt zusammen passen – ihre unterschiede aber auch das was gleich war komplettierten beide.

Verdammt, Ich will eigentlich nicht an sie denken! Jetzt spüre ich ihren Verlust nämlich umso mehr, mit Jolinar in meinem Kopf, ich fühle sehr viel Schmerz und Trauer. Ich weiß, dass sie meine Gedanken fühlen kann, und plötzlich ist es so als würde ich in Wärme und Unterstützung eingehüllt. Es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl, wie eine Umarmung die den ganzen Körper umschließt.

+Das hat sich wirklich toll angefühlt!+ Sage ich zu Jolinar. +Kannst du mir beibringen wie man das macht?+

_*Sicherlich – aber ich dachte du wolltest, dass ich schnellst möglich … ähm... gehe?*_

+Will ich...aber nicht bevor wir Martouf und Lantash gerettet haben – oder es wenigstens versucht haben ... und hör auf durch meine Erinnerungen zu gehen um Tau'ri Umgangssprache zu nutzen.+

_*Du liebst sie.*_ Sagt Jolinar und ignoriert meinen Kommentar komplett.

+Sag nicht so was Lächerliches! Sie sind sehr gute Freunde! Das ist alles.+ Ich streite es ab, weil ich nicht willens bin, vor Jolinar zuzugeben, wie ich für ihre Gefährten empfinde. Außerdem, schäme ich mich, dafür, dass ich IHRE Gefährten liebe. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Betrug, abgesehen davon, dass sie tot war... Ich kann es nicht erklären, und ich will es auch nicht versuchen.

*_Du bist die die sich lächerlich verhält! Erstens, ich kann hören was du denkst – geht gar nicht anders, wenn du so laut denkst! Und, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, weil du Gefühle für sie entwickelt hast, als ich tot war! Zweitens, diese Gefühle für Martouf und Lantash werden nicht verschwinden, nur wenn ich dich verlasse. Sie sind deine eigenen, auch wenn manche von ihnen eigentlich meine gewesen sind. Also kannst du nicht hoffen, dass sie verschwinden – und ich weiß, dass du es hoffst!*_

+Es wäre ... einfacher. Wenn ich nicht dein Wirt bleibe, und wir Martouf und Lantash geheilt bekommen – dann werde ich ihn, glücklich, mit dir und deinem neuen Wirt sehen. Ich will, dass er glücklich ist, aber wenn meine Gefühle so stark bleiben ... wird das schmerzhaft...+

Jolinar umarmt mich erneut. *_Wir werden uns darum Sorgen machen, wenn wir Erfolg haben. Ich fürchte, niemand unserer Leuten wird der Idee, dass außerirdische Gerät zu nutzen, zustimmen.*_

Wir haben die meiste Zeit damit verbracht über die verschiedensten Dinge zu sprechen, und müssten feststellen, dass wir sehr gut mit einander zurechtkommen. Dann ist es aber Zeit, mit Hammond zusprechen, also gehen Jolinar und ich ein letztes Mal unsere Argumente durch. Ich denke ich könnte es schaffen, ihn zu überzeugen! Es stellt sich raus, dass es kein Problem ist Hammond zu überzeugen, aber unglücklicher weise, hat er strickte Befehle erhalten, dass niemand, egal ob Tok'ra oder nicht, von dem Gerät erfahren darf.

Der NID will es zuerst studieren, und sie haben noch kein grünes Licht gegeben. Ein Team wird zum Planeten geschickt werden um zusehen ob man es in einer Woche holen könnte. Jolinar und ich sind beide am Boden zerstört! Nachdem wir in mein Quartier gegangen sind, und dort etwas Zeit allein verbracht haben, spricht Jolinar plötzlich wieder.

_*Ich habe gesehen, dass deine Leute eine Droge bei dem Ashrak gefunden haben...*_

Ich weiß sofort von welchem Ashrak sie spricht – der der sie getötet hat. Wie merkwürdig auch immer das klingt.

+Ja? Warum denkst du daran?+

_*Es war der Grund, warum ich ihn nicht spüren konnte, als ich nach ihm im Krankenhaus gesucht habe. Ich hatte nur ein wages Gefühl, dass dort etwas war, aber nicht genug.*_

+Wir können es synthetisieren, aber nicht perfekt, es würde dich nicht vollständig verbergen.+ Sage ich, immer noch verwirrt, was sie mir damit sagen will.

_*Muss es auch eigentlich gar nicht. Es wäre sogar schlecht, da die Tok'ra daran gewöhnt sind dich zu spüren. Wir brauchen nur so viel, um das stärkere Signal von mir zu verbergen.*_

+Vielleicht sind wir in der Lage dazu, dass zu tun…warte! Jolinar...du denkst doch nicht daran...+

_*Daran zur Tok'rabasis zu gehen und Martouf und Lantash zu holen? Doch genau daran denke ich! Wenn wir den Tok'ra nichts von dem Gerät erzählen dürfen – und wir nicht riskieren wollen, dass der Rat es deinem SGC erzählt, vor allem, wenn sie vermuten zu wissen, wer ich bin, dann können wir sie auch nicht davon überzeugen, dass wir Martouf und Lantash zu P2X-367 mitnehmen dürfen.*_

+Also willst du gar nicht erst fragen...+ Ich denke darüber nach. Es ist ein wagemutiger Plan. +Es könnte vielleicht funktionieren – aber sehr viele Leute werden sauer auf uns sein – und wir müssen uns beeilen, weil das Gerät ja weggebracht werden soll, und zwar in einer Woche! Wir brauchen zwei-drei Tage um die Droge zu synthetisieren, und um die richtige Menge zu ermitteln. Außerdem, wie sollen wir Martouf und Lantash aus der Stasiskammer bekommen? Und dann zu den Ringtransportern, ohne dass uns jemand sieht?+

_*Wir können Selmak vertrauen, denke ich, besonders jetzt, wo sie mit deinem Vater verbunden ist. Sie wird uns helfen – auch wenn es niemand anderes tut.*_

+Aber wird Selmak glauben, dass du Jolinar bist? Wie wollen wir das beweisen?+

_*Das stimmt. Vielleicht kannst du deinen Vater davon überzeugen, dass du...ähm...meditieren willst, in dem Raum wo Martouf und Lantash sind?* _

+Das ist ein wahnsinniger Vorschlag! Warum sollte ich das tun wollen?+

_*Dann denk dir was Besseres aus!*_

Wir diskutieren eine Zeit lang über unseren Plan, und beschließen letztendlich, es zu probieren. Ich habe noch Urlaub, den ich nehmen kann – es ist ja auch so, dass unser Team momentan nicht auf wichtige Missionen muss...Wir sind einer Art Missionssperre unterlegen, nach unseren Erlebnissen auf P2X-367.


End file.
